The Story of Us
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: It was looking like a contest to see who can act like they care less. Tyler/OC


**_HEY Y'ALL I'm back! I got my groove back lol and anyways, I've been working on this for a while and I'm really proud of it. Just to note I'm a little rusty since it's been a while. The song: The Story of Us does not belong to me, it belongs to Taylor Swift. I just love this song so much and it relates to my life at the moment and then this was created. I do not own the Covenant or its characters. I only own my OC. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>The Story of Us. <em>

The usually bare auditorium was filled with people, laughter, tears and the flashes from the camera's of the parents watching their child walk across the stage and get their diplomas. All the graduates were wearing the same thing, a cap and gown. She under normal circumstances she would be smiling for real but the smile transfixed on her face was fake. She would've given anything not to be in that room at that exact moment.

She had been dreaming of graduating from Spencer than choosing a university of her choice. _Julliard. _Now she was in alone in a crowded room, it didn't matter she was surrounded by her parents and friends, she never felt more alone.

Professor Higgins continued to name the graduates, the next name called made her eyes go wide then looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

_Tyler Simms. _

She didn't bother to look up, knowing she'd look into those blue eyes and start missing him again. She didn't want to give into temptation, six months ago everything was perfect and they were happy but it all changed. Now whenever she did see him , they'd ignore each other.

This was no different, she continued to ignore him like he was doing to her. Her straight shoulder length blonde hair framed her face. Her fringe hung in her eyes as her cap was currently on her head.

She didn't know how they ended this way, it just ended. Their perfect happily ever after was no longer a reality.

All she wanted to tell him that she missed him but she didn't know how and it wasn't like he was the first to offer surrender.

It was like a contest to see who could act like they careless, she craved what once they had. She'd rather love than fight with him though it didn't look like they were going to speaking anything time soon.

A light nudge from her best friend sitting beside her, she realized that she was next to go up and receive her diploma.

_Alyson Ryans _

She was finally a high school graduate, she could finally get out of Ipswich and move to New York to attend Julliard for a music program. She could finally move on with her life.

_Next Chapter. _

After the ceremony, teachers and students with their parents attended the reception. Alyson's parents Scott and Andrea Ryans were your typical couple of the elite. Andrea Ryans was tall and slender, high cheek bones, green eyes and blonde hair that hung around her delicate face. Scott Ryans blue eyes and dark hair which was starting to grey, he stood at six four.

Alyson was passed around the room, taking pictures with her friends and a select few of her favourite teachers. She was too busy focused on the bright flash of the cameras to notice the blonde who was staring at her. Once she was left alone, a large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowds.

Alyson glanced up and automatically her eyes narrowed at the older boy.

"Garwin, what do you want?"

He ignored her question " I couldn't help but notice that you and baby boy were having some kind of show down going on?" He lifted a blonde brow.

"What goes or what doesn't go on between Tyler and I is none of your business" Alyson mutter bitterly as she walked away from Reid.

That wasn't enough to stop the blonde, he made his way through the crowd and spotted Alyson talking to Provost Higgins. Reid rolled his eyes, he came up from behind her and grabbed her arm.

Alyson turned her head slightly when a hand grabbed her arm, her eyes narrowed as they met with Reid's blue eyes. _"Reid" _she hissed then glancing at the Provost she smiled meekly.

"Do you mind if I talk to Miss Ryan for a second?"

Provost Higgins smiled and waved them off "Congratulations Miss Ryan on into getting Juilliard and Mr. Garwin" he nodded and headed off in the other direction.

Once the Provost was out of sight, Alyson pulled her arm away from Reid's grasp. "What do you want Reid? And what the hell was that?"

"Talk to him" He gave her his most serious face.

Gritting her teeth and she shook her head " No, there's nothing left for me and Tyler so please drop it"

Reid ran his hand through his blonde locks and shook his head " It was my fault Tyler was with that girl in the first place, it was stupid and I take full responsibly for it"

Alyson was taken a back, the memory of Tyler and that random girl named Kelly or Krissy?

_Alyson was more than trilled to get out of Lacrosse practice and get back to her dorm then met Tyler for their date later that night. Once she reached her room, her collapsed on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling and a smile was transfixed on her face, for once since moving to Ipswich she was happy and she had an amazing perfect boyfriend. _

_Alyson looked once more in the mirror her blonde hair in loose curls and her dress was hugging every curve perfectly. Glancing back at the clock, her eyes narrowing. It wasn't like Tyler to be late and she knew something off about it. So deciding she couldn't wait for him anymore, she'd just go find him. The first place, his dorm. _

_After the long walk to his dorm, finally reaching the door. She lifted her knuckles to the door and gave a soft knock. Waiting a beat, she reached for the handle and it was unlocked. Score! Alyson smiled to herself. _

_As she slowly opened the door the two figures on the bed, locked in a lip lock. Her eyes widened as she turned the lights on. Tyler? His button up shirt was torn open, the blonde hanging off him was just sitting on top of him with barely anything on expect her bra and low rise jeans._

_Alyson felt her body grow hot, her eyes tearing up and her head was now spinning. She couldn't breath and she had to get out of there._

_Tyler's eyes snapped open when he heard the door open, his eyes widen as he saw Alyson standing there in the door way. Panic stuck right through him. Pushing the blonde away from him, he stood up from the bed._

"_Aly"_

"_Tyler, no… no… how could you" Alyson blinked back the tears. _

"_This- isn't what it looks like" _

"_I don't care Tyler, it's exactly what it looks like. My boyfriend is cheating on me with this random- I'm done Tyler, it's over" The tears fell from her eyes and she ran out the room, slamming the door shut. _

Alyson shook the thoughts from that day away from her mind. "It doesn't matter anymore Reid and Tyler still let it happen" she walked away from Reid then turning back at him " Please just leave me alone okay"

Alyson glanced up and saw that Tyler was only a few feet away, she gave him a sad smile and she let her feet walk closer to him and as they finally reached each other. It was like time stopped and it was only them standing in that room. They both went to say something, though Alyson wanted to say 3 little words to him at this moment. She just couldn't bring herself to. They both shrugged their shoulders and they both went on their separate ways.

_The End._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! <strong>  
><em>


End file.
